


Mating season

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling upon a Deathclaw nest during mating season was not one of your smartest ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating season

**Author's Note:**

> [throws hands into the air] No excuse, I am a filthy Deathclaw fucker. Slightly dubious consent because, well, monster and light aphrosodiac in the Deathclaws' semen.

It was in times such as these that you wondered why the hell you hadn’t just stayed in Sanctuary to plant tatos. Life would be so much simpler without having to face Gunners, Raiders, fucking Super Mutants and their bastard Hounds, those blasted mirelurks, or deathclaws, which just so happened to be your current problem.

For some reason – God knows why – you had stumbled onto a deathclaw nest, and the guardians were not happy about it. Even less so as it was mating season, and they didn't seem pleased to have you invade their territory.

Yet for some reason, they just stood there, watching you. It was terrifying, to say the least. Your heart raced like a thousand wild horses, and sweat beaded on your forehead.

You could count four males and one female guarding the nest where a small cluster of eggs were bundled together. The eggs were big, roughly half the size of a rugby ball, had a sick colour between brown and yellow and were covered in black spots.

Taking a very slow step back proved to be a big mistake. You had barely moved your foot before all four males lunged forward and effortlessly forced you on the ground. In the blink of an eye, you had your rifle ready and aimed but a fraction of a second later, giant claws swiped it away, and it clattered to the ground, the barrel aiming at the deathclaws as if to say ‘good luck without me’.

You really needed that luck, because in the next moment, those same claws had slashed away your armor and underlying clothes, leaving you exposed and as vulnerable as could be beneath them. Staring up at them in horror and just waiting for the cold embrace of death, your life flashed before your eyes.

Your wonderful spouse. Your darling son. Everything you had done together, everything you had done alone after awakening from the Cryo-sleep. It was as if you relived all of those years, but in the fraction of a second while one of the monsters leant over you, the semi ram-like horns nearly scratching the ground.

His face was mere inches away from you, and the hot breath rolled over your face, making you gag. It smelled of decay and old meat left out too long on a hot summer day. This close, you could almost count all of the scales covering the terrifying creature, and as its eyes raked over your face and down your body, you noticed several missing plates of scale, witnessing of tough fights. But close to nothing was tough enough to take out a deathclaw, let alone a whole pack.

When the monster didn’t bite into you, slashed or maimed you, or anything equally gruesome, your head started working again. Something was quite wrong here. Deathclaws were notorious for killing first and not even bothering asking. But these hadn’t killed you yet, and there would soon be more than just the five adults. Shouldn’t they be scavenging all the meat they could…?

Then you noticed his nostrils flaring, and a huff of air left his mouth, giving you a view of jagged, yellow teeth that would leave a shark jealous. He _sniffed_ you.

You frowned. This had never been witnessed before, or then no one had lived to tell the tale, and it quite frankly unnerved you. Was he checking if you were fresh enough? Hadn’t caught any diseases? If you would be a proper _mate_? The thought was nothing short of nauseating. 

The answer was given mere seconds later when the deathclaw grabbed your thighs, nearly crushing them, and harshly tugged you towards his hind legs. Instantly, you felt the reason you were still alive. Although, you doubted you would be after what was no doubt going to happen.

Between the creature’s hind legs was its cock. Monstrous and already dripping, you somehow found the courage to raise your head and look at it. Seconds later, you regretted it immensely.

Not alone was the cock massive – absolutely not going to fit, no matter what – it was also littered with spikes that no doubt ensured the cock would stay inside a female during mating.

Your heart, which had momentarily gotten some rest when it seemed the deathclaw wasn’t interested in murdering you, once again started racing.

Oh _shit_.

“God, please don’t,” you whispered, knowing it wasn’t going to help anything. It was a simple reflex. Of course, the deathclaw didn’t listen – or understand, for that matter – and started rubbing himself against you with a chilling growl. You couldn’t keep back a sound yourself, to your immense humiliation, and prayed to whatever God that might still be alive that it was out of fear. Any other reason was _inexcusable_.

Generous amounts of pre-cum was smeared over your entrance and made you shudder and whimper, once again begging the monster to stop. As expected, he simply huffed, the disgusting breath hitting your face in a nauseating wave, and the scaly hands effortlessly kept you in place as the deathclaw grinded firmer.

It was humiliating, oh god, it was so humiliating, and you tried to kick out at him, but the grip was way too strong, and soon, the other males came closer. One stepped on your arms painfully, seemingly without realizing, and looked down at you, growling deep in its throat. It was a spine-chilling sound that made you whimper again and jerk hard to the side in an attempt to get free.

The deathclaw by your crotch roared and dug its claws harshly into your thighs, immediately drawing blood, and started pushing insistently against your entrance. You held your breath and bit your lower lip, desperately hoping the monster would realize this wasn’t going to work out, that you simply didn't have the size of a female deathclaw.

Just as you thought this, the creature actually retreated, and a wave of relief crashed over you, blessings and promises of praying regularly already running through your head, before the deathclaw’s tongue was at your entrance and the hands kept your legs spread wide so he had full access. You made a pathetic sound of embarrassment and closed your eyes tightly, and the worst thing about all this was that you were _reacting_ to this.

In a _good_ way.

As the tongue – rough and scaly – lapped at your entrance in slow, hard strokes, you felt yourself relax ever so lightly, and your breathing got more ragged. This was just _not_ happening! You were just _not_ being turned on by a _deathclaw_ licking you! Lots of bizarre things happened in the Commonwealth, but this was on a whole other level!

“God help me,” you whispered as the deathclaw apparently deemed its work good enough, because then he pulled back and leant over you again, once more grinding his cock against you, and this time, it was a real moan that escaped your throat, and you could feel heat rise into your cheeks.

The deathclaw grinded and pushed helplessly for a little while before the tip finally caught and he promptly thrust forward to slam inside you.

The pain was immediate and overwhelming. You cried out and tensed every muscle in your body, regretting it seconds later when it only spurred the monster on. The spikes weren’t as hard as expected, but they sure were noticeable, ripping and tearing at your insides as the deathclaw started a rough pace. Each thrust sent jolts of white-hot pain through you and made you scream and arch your back, and each thrust elicited a rough snarl from the monster. Soon enough he was looming over you, long claws digging into the earth on each side of your head, and the cock slammed mercilessly inside you, forcing out trembling whimpers and sounds akin to sobs. Yet somehow, with every move the deathclaw made, you became pathetically more aroused, and it wasn’t long before the pain had lessened drastically.

The cock was still monstrous, way bigger than anything you had previously enjoyed, and it still felt as if it was splitting you in half with each thrust, but as you became more used to the sensation, the familiar warmth started pooling in your lower stomach.

This was absolutely _revolting_! A deathclaw was fucking you, and you were not terrified or scared for your life – no, you were _turned on_ , of all things.

The massive hind legs scrambled for better purchase and whirled up big gusts of dirt, and deep snarls rolled over the monster’s bared lips. Thick and sticky saliva dripped onto your face where it slid to the ground and soon enough pooled around your head, soaking your hair.

“P-please,” you panted, and what you pleaded for was unknown even to you, but one thing was clear: no one could ever know about this. _Ever_. You would take this to the grave.

The way the deathclaw’s thrusts picked up speed but lost rhythm told that it would soon empty itself, and when the realization dawned upon you, you started panicking again. No, he couldn’t, he couldn’t cum inside you! There _shouldn’t_ be any way it could impregnate you, but in this world, nothing was ever set in stone, and there was _no way_ in hell you would carry a monster’s offspring!

“Stop,” you begged, fully well knowing it would go unnoticed, and as expected, the deathclaw continued its ruthless pounding, growling and roaring loudly when it suddenly stopped. For a blissfully deceiving moment, you thought it had changed its mind, but that thought was pushed away when you felt the base of the cock swell. And swell. And _swell_.

It grew until you were sure it was going to tear you in two and the pain was almost blinding, leaving you groaning loudly and pressing your nails into your palms. A gasp escaped you when you felt the deathclaw shoot its load deep inside, spikes and the knot ensuring it got as deep as possible as he grinded harshly against you, bellowing loudly. It was hot and sticky, and there was an obscene amount pumped into you before the knot finally went down and the deathclaw retreated with a harsh huff of air.

He had to struggle a bit to slip out, and he did so without caring about the pain it inflicted on you. After pulling out, he trotted back to the nest.

Hoping, but not daring to believe, it was over, you tipped your head back to look at the three other males, and sure enough, another deathclaw had already taken the previous’ place, not bothering to lick you as you were already slippery.

This one went straight for it and didn’t waste any time. He immediately starting fucking you hard, fast and deep, and while he wasn’t as vocal as the previous monster, he was more physical. His claws dug into the ground repeatedly, the forked tongue darting out to tickle your face, and his tail occasionally bashed into the ground as he drove into you relentlessly, warning other creatures that you were already taken.

As you had already had one deathclaw cock in you, this one wasn’t too painful. The spikes were more pronounced and no doubt left ridges deep inside you, but an odd feeling of relief and content was slowly grabbing a hold of you as the deathclaw rammed into you relentlessly. With each thrust, his rough, scaly hips pressed insistently against you, and at one point, he had to grab your shoulders to keep you in place.

Before long, a weird feeling manifested itself in your stomach, and it wasn’t just arousal or fear. It was something far more physical, something far more noticeable.

As the second deathclaw’s knot filled you and he came with a thunderous growl, you managed to translate the feelings into actual, coherent thoughts – it was eggs. The deathclaw had actually managed to impregnate you. You were with the eggs of the most lethal, most feared creature in the Commonwealth, hell, probably the entire country.

In a moment of madness mixed with something akin to despair, you started laughing. The deathclaw breeding you tilted his head at the unexpected sound but didn’t pay you much more attention before slipping out with a wet sound and a gruff growl.

Then the third male came over, grabbed you tightly and flipped you unto your stomach, a hand moving to your waist to force your ass higher into the air, and you felt too heavy to move, so you didn’t even protest. Not that it would have helped, anyway. If anything, it would have given you a nice set of scratches along your sides and shoulders.

This deathclaw leant down against you, his immense weight crashing you to the ground, and he grinded against you for a few seconds in what could have been teasing before pushing inside you. The odd sensation of content steadily settled into something that felt like very real pleasure, and every thrust elicited sharp gasps and throaty moans.

The deathclaw growled and panted harshly as he fucked you ferociously, and the harder he thrusted, the better it felt, despite the sharp spikes and hard scales covering his massive cock. It didn’t take long before you were reduced to a babbling, incoherent mess, and despite your best attempts _not to_ , you started pushing back against the monster, desperate to take him deeper, to have him fill you like the others had.

This feeling in your stomach was so good, it was intoxicating, and it had completely blinded you as you barely noticed the deathclaw emptying himself inside, the knot tying you together until he was done. Then he slipped out – an action that caused you to whine pathetically – before the last male took his place.

This one was bigger. Way bigger. In every aspect of the word.

His horns were longer and beginning to curl in on themselves like an actual ram, except that one of them missed a big piece. His scales were darker, almost black compared to the bland grey-brown scales of the others.

Probably an older one, quite powerful but not enough to be an Alpha.

This one ruthlessly grabbed your shoulder and rolled you on your back before ramming inside. Despite the content, pleased feeling, he was big and rough enough to make it hurt like hell, and you screamed in pain, hands flying to pound on his leathery chest.

It was, of course, no use, as he simply kept slamming inside you, his thrusts steady and rough. He growled and snarled like his life depended on it, and his extreme power meant that you could practically _feel_ your stomach bulge out a bit from the sheer size and force in the moves.

But that wasn’t the only thing making it bulge.

As the deathclaw fucked you, pleasure rapidly started pooling in your lower stomach again, and you soon found yourself moaning and arching your back against him, clawing weakly at his heavily armored chest.

“Oh, g-god, fuck,” you groaned loudly and hissed as you felt him increase both pace and force, subsequently realizing you were heading towards the edge.

If you had more brain at the moment, you would have cursed yourself to hell.

But as it was, your mind was a fuzzy mess and you only registered two things. One: you would cum soon. Two: there were definitely eggs inside you. You felt it with each thrust; the deathclaw’s cock jostled the eggs almost painfully, but only almost. It was mostly a numb feeling of the elliptical objects rattling around within you.

Once more, your face was covered in sticky deathclaw drool, and you moaned loudly, arching your back and realizing that you would cum very soon if something didn’t happen.

And 'something' didn’t happen.

The deathclaw kept up his ruthless pace, and soon enough, the coil in your lower stomach came undone as relief crashed over you in blinding waves, leaving you absolutely limp and boneless for the monster to use.

Which he happily did.

Within seconds, you felt his knot swell and cum shoot deep inside you, and he let out a deafening, triumphant roar as he pinned you down, grinding harshly against you to make sure you got thoroughly bred.

When he was done and had pulled out, your body immediately went limp, and you groaned weakly, lying on your back and staring up at the sky. Your brain was still a hazy mess and it was hard to figure out what was up and down.

All you knew was that in one moment, you were in the air, held tight by cold claws cradling your boneless body, and the next you were carefully placed next to the cluster of eggs. They were warm and you managed to wiggle closer to them before surrendering to the pleasant feeling taking over your body, and soon enough, you had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

When you awoke, you had no idea what time or day it was, and you only knew your current location due to the eggs beside you. Then everything came rushing back to you in painfully vivid details. Deathclaws fucking you, taking turns dumping their load in you before leaving.

And now you were pregnant with god knows how many eggs.

Finally shaken out of the content feeling, you realized what horrible shit this actually was, and you tried to get up, but instantly failed.

Looking down, you saw why.

Your stomach had grown to at least twice its normal size, and you could practically _see_ the egg rattle around and push against your skin. You let out a weak sound of despair and with great effort managed to haul yourself up against the rim of the nest, panting heavily from the added weight.

The deathclaws quickly gathered around you, tongues darting out and tickling your face and scaly snouts sniffing your body all over. Growls were exchanged between the creatures and although you understood absolutely nothing of it, you had a feeling it was about you. It had to be.

How long this lasted wasn’t quite clear to you. The only thing you noticed was that the light of day faded into the dusk of night. During this time, you very clearly felt pressure starting to build in your stomach. It was a heavy kind of pressure, and you constantly shifted to try to find a better position.

But it was to no avail. By the time morning crept around, you were literally tossing and turning, whimpering and whining as the pressure kept building until it was almost unbearable.

Then there was a sharp, stinging pain by your entrance, and you found yourself soaked in a matter of seconds. Then a sharp, white-hot pain shot through you, and your muscles instantly tensed before relaxing again.

Only then did you realize – you were about to give birth. Or lay eggs, in this case.

The thought was nothing short of mortifying, and you leaned up on your elbows as you pressed, groaning loudly as you felt the first egg make its way into the birthing canal. Seconds later, the pressure had moved to your entrance, and you squeezed hard and long, screaming as the massive egg stretched you painfully before clattering to the ground, covered in slime and blood.

Panting heavily, you savored the few seconds of relief before the next egg announced its arrival. This one wasn’t quite as cooperative and took almost a full minute to squeeze out, and you were trembling with the effort and pain when it finally joined the first one. Then came the next. And the next.

As you laid your eggs, the deathclaws were busy organizing and expanding the nest, not deigning you a second glance even as you screamed and cried when your body started failing and your strength fading. There were so many eggs, how could there be so many?

Sweat beaded on your forehead and your entire body trembled as you pushed out one egg after the other. It was close to evening, judging by the colourful sunset, when you felt strangely empty, and you could only push out two more eggs. These were bigger than the rest, each feeling like they would definitely split your hole in two, but they didn’t. They did take about five minutes each to lay, however.

Finally done, and a trembling and sobbing mess, you leaned your head back against the ground, covered in sweat and mortified beyond belief. You started thinking about how to get over this, but before you got very far, the female deathclaw had come over to nudge your cheek with her leathery snout.

She purred. Outright _purred_. Like a fucking cat.

The sound was enough of a surprise that you didn’t mind her pushing you towards the cluster of eggs – mostly because you didn’t have to move by yourself – and even smiled weakly when the creature pushed you down on your side.

Seconds later, she had laid down and curled up around you, almost protectively, and had you gently pressed against her stomach, which was surprisingly soft. It wasn’t as hard scaly as the rest of the body, but more leathery.

You weren’t quite sure what the deal was.

You would figure it out in the morning.

Maybe. Or maybe you would just stay here for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> @jesus help me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Monstrous Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044795) by [XDX3XP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP)




End file.
